


The New Apartment

by Odyle



Category: Pasta (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she and the real estate agent started to talk about money, he caused a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/gifts).



“It’s ridiculous,” Hyun Wook announced as Yoo Kyung pushed him toward a table by the front window, her hands on his shoulders. She pushed him down into his seat, then unwound her scarf from around her neck, taking the opportunity to make sure they hadn’t caused too big of a commotion, before sitting down across from him.

“It might be... but you didn’t have to say it to the real estate agent’s face.”

He leaned forward over the table. Yoo Kyung stared at him for a moment before leaning in too.

“You’re young and naive,” he said, tapping her on the forehead.

She drew back, rubbing her forehead.

“I could have afforded that apartment, Chef. Now I can never go back there.”

The apartment a long commute from La Sfera and more expensive than she had been informed, but it would be her own. Chef had not been as impressed. He mumbled about the draftiness and interrogated the real estate agent about the neighbors. Yoo Kyung tried to shush him, but he was determined to make his objections known. When she and the real estate agent started to talk about money, he caused a scene.

 _“How are you going to get that much for key money? Are you going to sell a kidney?”_ He yelled in the middle of a rant that made her flush bright red. Yoo Kyung excused them both and fled from the apartment with Chef chasing after her.

“And that’s my fault?”

Hyun Wook rolled his eyes when she pouted at him.

“None of the apartments we ever look at are good enough. You always find something wrong with them.”

“I don’t want you living any of the places we’ve looked at. ”

“I have to be out of my apartment by the end of the month. If I don’t find a new apartment I’ll have to sleep in the kitchen or move back to my father’s house.”

“Did you ever think that I might not want my Goldfish to move?”

“But I have to. They’ve already rented my apartment to someone else and--”

The Chef stared at her in that slightly bemused way that he did when he was waiting on her to catch up with his train of thought.

“Chef, are you asking me to move in with you?”

He reached across the table and covered her hand with his.

“I want to keep my goldfish close.”


End file.
